


Life With James

by Lilliana__8



Category: cowchop
Genre: Adorable, FakeChop, Fluff, I love them so much, Love, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Romance, Violence, so very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana__8/pseuds/Lilliana__8
Summary: Sitting in the backseat of the Fake Chop van beside a rather domestic James has Aleks thinking that any life with James wouldn't be so bad, and how adorable James looked so peaceful and sleepy.





	Life With James

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wasn't really sure where I was going with this and its pretty old so hopefully its still as good as I thought it once was- also its unbeta'd

The car cruised down the road, lights blurring in their vision as they sped past the many shops and restaurants of Los Santos, filled with families with their children and many couples, enjoying this Saturday Night in June.  
Too bad that they will never be able to experience something like that in their short lives.  
Aleks sighed, went from peering out of the window in the front of the van to James resting next to him, staring off into space as the neon signs illuminated his face, bringing out his sharp features in perfectly placed shadows. His bun was a mess, mask held in his right hand as his left hand held his gun, resting in his lap as he relaxed, police off their tail and money in bags. The heist had gone perfectly, (thank god), and now that the adrenaline had ran off, they were all tired, ready to get back to the warehouse and sleep, soundly and peacefully.  
Aleks' eyes locked with James's as the man realized that he had caught the gaze of the Russian, his face brightening a little as he cracked a crooked smile, his face tired and worn.  
Aleks found that slightly attractive, though.  
But, his sexual preference didn't matter right now- rather the fact that this coldhearted, badass man was offering his hand out to the other like it was something they always did, his fingers finding Aleks' as they intertwined them, James leaning into Aleks' shoulder as he shut his eyes. Huh.  
"Nice job today," James watched as the scenery changed, the lights no longer flooding the van as they got further away from the main part of the city and into the backstreets. "I'm glad that we're still alive."  
The whispers of James voice as his lips brushed Aleks' ear sent shivers down his spine, face red with the tiniest mention of a blush, barely noticeable but undeniably there. Fuck.  
"Yeah.. Yeah, it's-.. It's good to still be here with you."  
Aleks cleared his throat after he got done speaking, tightening his grip on James' hand as he watched the latter close his eyes, sleep finally taking over him as they continued to move down the road, the car gaining speed the deeper they got into the wilderness, 2 cities away from their final destination.  
Uncharacteristically of him, though, Aleks thought about how this would be a perfect time to admire this soft side of their hard-headed, (but loving when he wanted to be), boss and friend, his eyes catching the shadows that James' lashes caused on his cheeks, even in the dark. His chest was rising and falling gently as he breathed in and out, slow and deeply. His hand was still holding onto Aleks' like a life line, grip tight even in his sleeping state. His hair was practically out of it's originally neat bun, hair casading down his face and framing it rather perfectly, giving him this adorable, soft look. God, how fucking lucky he was to have this man in his life.  
Aleks eventually redirected his attention to the outside world once more, wondering how different it would be if Aleks had never left his old crew and joined Fake Chop. He pondered about how dull and boring his life would be if he didn't have James in it, the thought making his heart ache in the worst way and stomach flutter with a fear. Hopefully, James wouldn't be parting him anytime soon- whether through death or through individual choice.  
He decided not to think to much, though, just like James would've told him if he was still awake right now. All he did was rest his head on top of James', relaxing and getting comfortable with his lover, bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces as they rested in the back of the quiet van, drifting off into dreamland where, maybe, they would be able to live a domestic, happy life, without the drugs and money and violence of the world they lived in today.  
But, Aleks didn't really mind living this kind of life with James.  
In face, any kind of life with James would be okay.  
So, with this thought as a closer, he shut down his mind, falling asleep alongside James, the world fading away into nothing as they joined one another once again, spending a nice time together.  
Any life with James wouldn't be bad at all, because even in the most violent ones, James was still his. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
